


降伏論

by Sathre



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, 槙狡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sathre/pseuds/Sathre
Summary: ※PP血猎AU。cp昼夜（槙狡）。※槙岛吸血鬼神父，狡噛人类血族混血。※关于其他人物，有出场就介绍。→佐佐山狼人。※脑洞大，或有雷，请谨慎食用。13年写的一发短打，就当做完结了吧（。）





	降伏論

夜幕中高悬着蓝白色的月亮，遍地银辉，照着路上那断断续续的血迹。循着望去，从崎岖的山路一直绵延到尽头那座已陷入安眠的村庄里。夜深人静，偶有鸡犬鸣吠，显得分外静谧安详。

在这与世无争的安宁夜色下，三名陌生的访客悄无声息地潜入其中。

狡噛慎也一路紧步跟着血迹寻去，继而发现踪迹消失在一扇房门前。他环顾四周，皱了皱眉：“这下麻烦了。”

跟上来的佐佐山吊儿郎当地把长猎枪搭在肩上：“那家伙都已经受了那么重的伤，接下来只要……嗯哼，没问题吧，槙岛老师？”说着转过头去冲着后面的人挤眉弄眼。今夜的佐佐山比平时更加精力旺盛，不过身为狼人，在月圆之夜还能维持着人形不露耳朵或尾巴，过于兴奋实在是不足挂齿的小事。

借着明亮的月光打开怀表，站在二人身后的槙岛圣护微笑着看向狡噛：“这个村子里没有教堂，现在是十一点二十三分。你觉得如何呢，佐佐山君？”

“没有教堂？”佐佐山的兴致一下子被提了起来，那双野性十足的眼睛里荧光闪烁，甚至还吹了声口哨，“那还等什么，咱们快……”

 

剩下的话被狡噛一掌给硬生生地打回了肚里：“狼尾巴要露出来了，佐佐山！”

瞬间从兴奋中清醒过来，佐佐山有些丧气地扯扯嘴角，“哦……没有教堂又是午夜，里面的家伙吸了血一定会飞快好起来……”

“佐佐山君，如果愿意的话，你可以先去附近的山上散散心。这里还有狡噛慎也在，我会当做没看见的。”槙岛善解人意地看向佐佐山，对方下意识地缩了缩脖子，闭上了嘴。

“这家人是活不成了，我先上。佐佐山你护着槙岛走远点，注意着村子周围。必要的话，还请……”狡噛深吸了一口气，眼睛直视面前的屋子，“还请‘老师’，把这村里的其他人的记忆控制住。”

“……行，那你当心着。”佐佐山揉揉后脑勺，冲狡噛点点头，然后跟上已经走出一段距离的白衬衫青年。

狡噛斜着眼睛往后面瞄了瞄，把手揣进口袋，手指扣在左轮的扳机上，一触即发。他伸出另一只手去敲门，叩叩两声，门发出令人牙酸的吱呀声响，缓缓向内打开，似乎是根本没有上锁。狡噛全身警戒地侧身推开门，屋内一片漆黑，却听见有女人发颤的啜泣声：“救，救命……”

狡噛环视不大的客厅，发现屋里的地板像是被血泼过一样。他快步走向楼梯口瑟瑟发抖的女人，低下身子问道：“闯进来的那个人在哪儿？”

女人浑身上下也染满了鲜血，看起来被恐惧和血腥刺激得涕泪横流。她浑身颤抖着，失去焦距的眼睛无神地望着狡噛，嘴里只是一味地发出呜咽声，颤巍巍地伸手指向了楼上。

狡噛眼睛一眯，立刻越过女人向楼上走去。但没等他走两步，背后忽然袭来一阵夹着血气的强风。猎犬般的危机意识令他未卜先知，却因楼梯窄小行动不便，只是险险错开要害，仍是被砍中了右肩。

方才完全瘫倒在地上的女人此时已不复方才的软弱无力，那双空洞的眼睛里甚至泛出了银色的光芒。满脸鲜血的女人……不，吸血鬼哑着嗓子发出野兽般的低吼，眼瞳变得和她嘴里的獠牙一般尖细可怖。

把人都杀光，不但吸了血恢复了体力，还将血泼遍全屋和身上来掩盖气味吗……

是自己大意了。

狡噛心里暗忖，这么近的距离，即使是对方还只是Childe，对于自己而言也是非常被动的位置。

独狼冰蓝色的眼睛一闪，不顾还扎在右肩的鬼爪，抬手就是一枪。

子弹应声“砰”地嵌入墙壁之中——吸血鬼几乎是在子弹射出的瞬间便抽身避开弹道，并迅速扑向狡噛。而狡噛在扳机扣下的同时，也以一股惊人的速度向上跃去，左袖中丢出银刀，五道银光唰唰直扑吸血鬼的面门；另一只手则状似护住脖颈，实则啪地按开怀表上的按钮，一束强光直直地打在扑面而来的吸血鬼布满血污的脸上。

这一切都发生在电光火石之间。下一秒吸血鬼跌落下来，发出痛苦的刺耳尖叫，一手捂着脖子，一手想去拔出扎进脸颊的银刀，却在碰到刀柄的时候像烫手一样甩开。紫外线强光照射得她不得不往后退去，眼睛里却越发流露出恨意。

已经完全占了上风，狡噛还没松一口气，仍是警惕着刚想开口问她些什么，就听见从吸血鬼的喉咙里咕噜咕噜冒出垂死的兽一般嘶哑的咒骂。

“狡噛……你这个杂种……叛徒……”

狡噛面无表情地一枪结果了她。

 

“门开了！”

就在狡噛进去的一瞬，房屋的门啪地一声自动关上了。佐佐山今夜敏感非常，立刻上前查看，发现即使用蛮力也无法打开。槙岛上前看了看，说是屋内的吸血鬼做的手脚。

而现在，一直百撼不动的门却轻易地被佐佐山撞碎，佐佐山借着力道就一头冲了进去：“狡噛没事吧……唔咳咳咳！！”

才踏进去一步，他立刻就被满屋的血腥味刺激得一激灵，疯狂打起喷嚏来。随后便被后脚进来的槙岛拎了出去：“味道太重，佐佐山君还是避避吧。”

狡噛坐在楼梯拐角口抽烟，正好和转过身来的槙岛对上了眼。白衬衫的青年把书拿在身后环顾了一下屋内的环境：“狡噛君，楼上看过了吗。”

“五具尸体。”狡噛吐出一口烟圈，瞥着槙岛毫不顾忌地一脚踏上阶梯上那厚厚的灰烬，朝自己走来。他就着烟深深地吸了一口又吐出来，然后把烟丢在地上踩灭。

“是Childe，不过没能问出她为什么自毁前程。也不知道到底是哪一部族的，看样子是Giovannj或者Gangrel，只不过太嫩了。”

槙岛看着他，微笑道：“你被击中了。”他的语气十分笃定，“不过现在也该好得差不多了。”

狡噛用手扯开被血浸透了的黑外套，还没干透的血液黏糊糊贴在身上，示意他答对了，然后越过教师往下走去：“你有工作要做的吧，别踩了。”

槙岛圣护看着他往下走，在狡噛越过自己两三步后转身，居高临下地抓住他的左肩，然后低下头，亲吻那被血浸染了的，又已经愈合得差不多了的伤痕。

狡噛下楼的速度并不快，从槙岛的手搭上他的肩膀时，他就已经停下了脚步。他清醒地听见槙岛在自己右侧的呼吸声。教师的鼻息比空气更凉，吻比血更粘稠，他感觉到自己的皮肤已经一阵阵地酥麻起来，从伤处，蔓延至全身。

“……槙岛，别忘了你的正事。”

“只记得佐佐山月圆之夜会兴奋过头，都忘了我也受不了这样的刺激了吗，狡噛君？”对方娴熟地用另一个问题回答了他，然后是意料之中的穿透皮肤的刺痛感。

才愈合不超过十分钟的伤口又被狠狠地戳穿，全身的血液似乎凝固了须臾，然后朝着那人埋首啃食的地方疯狂地涌去。

狡噛站得笔直，头朝着窗外望出去，似乎那个圈住自己脖颈，一口一口吸食自己的家伙不存在一样。他的手揣着口袋，像敲开这扇门之前一样紧紧地握住枪柄。指尖紧触扳机，这动作熟练得仿佛天生一般，可他却再没有进一步的动作了。

月光从门外照进满地猩红的屋子里，像是虚幻的魔法，那镀上银光的血光竟然也变得柔和而迷离。

像是感觉到了什么，狡噛倏地开口：“……你不怕佐佐山发现，你这位槙岛老师也是靠吸人血过活的鬼吗。”

“你比我更了解他是不是会乖乖在外等候的人，不是吗？”槙岛圣护结束了他的用餐，却在抽出獠牙后并不急于松开，而是伸出舌尖，慢慢舔舐着那由他制造出来的伤口，“慎也君，还说错了一点。我吸食的，并非是纯粹的人血呀。”

“……这么难喝的东西你也能喝下去，该说不愧是槙岛圣护吗。”

“哦？可我觉得味道很好，我很喜欢。”他十分诚恳地合掌道，“多谢款待。”

“……你不怕他去吃人吗。”

“我喜欢的都是有情感的生物，这样才能体现出来‘人’独有的闪耀之处。——我说过，你比我更了解他的。这种你自己也不会相信的话，就不要再说了，只会让我以为你在害羞。”槙岛轻笑起来，唇舌一路撕咬，沿着狡噛的脖子向上移动，然后舔了舔他的耳垂。

狡噛颤抖了一下。

“‘这一切咒诅必追随你，赶上你，直到你灭亡，因为你不听从耶和华，你神的话，不遵守他所吩咐的诫命与律例。’”槙岛在他耳边轻声说着，“你可以这样告诉地上的那堆灰，在它还不是这堆灰的时候。”

“……够了，”狡噛慎也扯开槙岛环着自己脖颈的手，顺手拿走了他手上的书，“吃完了就干活！”

“可我还没吃完。”槙岛颇为无辜地看着眼前的黑发男人，“只填饱了肚子怎么能算吃饱，还有……”

狡噛抬手一书砸敲在槙岛头上：“你不干活是不会有麻烦，麻烦的可是我！至少面子上得过得去吧，槙岛‘老·师’。”

槙岛就着压下来的书蹲了下去，飞快地完成了神父该做的工作。然后他站起来，含笑地望着狡噛，边往下走边掉出一长串书袋子。

“‘在我们的同类中有一些这样的人，他们的行为令人震惊，遭人蔑视……但若对他们仅仅施以惩罚或说教根本无济于事，因为他们那些古怪性情的萌发常常不由自主，在这一点，你我皆然。’”

槙岛驻足，回望跟在他身后下来的，两眼闪烁着冰蓝幽光的黑发男人：“所以请并不要为此感到羞耻，慎也君。否则，那就成为美德的不幸了。”

“你的耶和华去哪儿了？”

“对别人而言自然是耶和华的诅咒。”槙岛圣护以理所当然的口气说道，“上帝只是堂皇的借口，不是被束缚的理由，对我们来说更是如此。”

“说到底，你也只是为了满足欲望而已吧。”

“嗯，我对自己一向诚实。慎也君，离天亮还有些时候，不如去我家看看书吧。”

 

 

_“_

_她带我到了她的山洞_

_又是落泪，又是悲叹_

_我在那儿四次吻着，吻着_

_她野性的、野性的眼 [1]_

_”_

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]  
> She took me to her elfin grot,  
> And there she wept, and sigh’d fill sore  
> And there I shut her wild wild eyes  
> With kisses four.  
> ——出自《无情的妖女》（《La Belle Dame Sans Merci 》）济慈（John Keats）  
> 引用的是查良铮译本。


End file.
